Palace Pets Affairs 1 - The Blame Game
The first in a series of fanfics featuring the original cast of Palace Pets. Here, Muffin is made a laughingstock, and Pumpkin gets the blame. Will things get sorted out before disaster strikes? On a very special night in Whisker Haven, everyone was prepping themselves for yet another ball. After the animals chose their best clothes, they made their way to the castle, where, of course, it's being hosted. At the ball, the pets went through all the usual activaties, with Pumpkin performing an elegant dance for her friends. "Y'all check this out!" Pumpkin called to the crowd, before perfomring a little rump shake. "Man, she's got moves." said Brie in awe. "Shake whatcha mama gave ya!" cheered Teacup. "Divine." Plumdrop entoned. She then added "And best of all, there's nothing, off the top of my head, that'll ruin this ball." Speak of the devil, Muffin enters the room wearing a rather funky looking dress. Each of the girls all stopped and stared at her, most of them sporting faces of absoulute scorn. Muffin, not seeming to care, continues to strut down the room, briefly stopping to wave at Pumpkin, who waves back happily. AFTER THE BALL "Oh, would you girls stop it about Muffin?!" groaned Pumpkin, walking out of the castle with Teacup and Beauty. "She can wear whatever she likes!" "Keep your trap shut, Pumpkin. Everybody knows that you should wear a fancy dress at the ball, and not something that looks like a pelican turned inside-out." said Beauty. "Fine! But don't come running to me if she finds out about your insulting jabs." growled Pumpkin, who ran off from them to home. After she's gone from their view, Teacup nudged Beauty. "Are ya thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" "That we're going to sleep now?" Beauty said with a yawn. "No! Tomorrow, we're gonna...." She whispered the rest into the cat's ear. "Oh, you're bad, but I like it!" Beauty cackled. THE NEXT DAY Walking down a path and singing "What Is A Baby?" to herself, Pumpkin was on her way to see Teacup and Beauty for yet another adventure, when she hears a bunch of voices and crying, making her stop in her tracks. What she sees sent shivers up her spine. The majority of her pals, including Teacup and Beauty, were mocking Muffin over last night. "Maybe you should've stayed home because your passion for fashion suddenly hit a landslide!" Beauty teased. "Let me see if your fur needs the same treatment!" Teacup bellowed, mimicking an electric razor with her paw and voice afterwards. Everyone around her continued to laugh, as Muffin started to cry more, yelling "Stop it! It's no big deal!!" "Says the genius here!" Summer cooed. "GIRLS!! STOP THAT THIS INSTANT!!" Pumpkin called with one angry face. "Uh, what are you talking about?" asked Gleam. "Teacup and Beauty told us it was YOU who blabbed it to them." Treasure added. This gets Muffin, still teary-eyed, to shift her attention to Pumpkin. Her sadness quickly turns into severe rage. "PUMPKIN!! HOW COULD YOU!? WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE BEST FRIENDS FOREVER!!" she screamed. "But I-I-" "Oh, and she screams like a monkey, too!" Macoron blurted, making the group laugh once again. "Look, I'm really sorry this has to-" Muffin's response was to shove Pumpkin out of her way and walk off. The group approached her. "Ooooh, look what you did!" Beauty said with a giggle. A furious Pumpkin gets up. "I'LL DEAL WITH ALL YOU LATER!!" IN TOWN An unhappy Muffin walks near the vicinity of the castle, where she is noticed by Berry and Rouge. "I'd like to see what she comes up with for Halloween." muttered Berry. "Those must be a real disaster!" Rouge added, before they pointed and laughed at her. They are joined by Brie, Meadow, and Plumdrop. "STOP LAUGHING!!" At that very moment, Pumpkin arrives and tries to apologize again. "Muffin! I'm dead serious when I say that I'm-" She then notices what's going on. "Ehh...now's not a good time, huh?" "YOU THINK!?" Muffin boomed as she storms off. Pumpkin sighs. A FEW MOMENTS LATER Muffin decided that, to calm her nerves, she'll get herself some ice cream. Making her way to the ice cream cart vendored by a giggling Page, Muffin rolls her eyes, changing her mind, and decides to go home, but not until Pumpkin decides, one last time, for an apology. "Here! I bought you some cherry flavoured cupcakes, your absoulute favorite!", she said, holding a large basket of them. "Well, then. Thanks." Muffin said, taken back a bit. "Still not forgiving you, though." "OH, COME ON!!" screamed Pumpkin. "WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FROM ME!? WHAT EXACTLY IS IT THAT I MUST DO SO I CAN BE LET OFF THE HOOK!?" Muffin thinks about it, then sports a sinister grin. "Follow me..." AT MUFFIN'S The duo made their way to Muffin's closet. "You must wear this with everybody watching you." she said, pointing to the same dress she wore at the ball. "Are you crazy!?" "....maybe just a little. Now, get in that dress and stay put 'till I get everyone." As Muffin left, Pumpkin sighed and got into the dress, fearing the worst. LATER.... Pumpkin was still miserably waiting for the signal. Meanwhile, just outside, a crowd of pets are waiting for the inevitable in excitement, while Muffin stood in the middle, preparing to bombard Pumpkin with her own insults. Pumpkin looked out the window, gave a couple of in and out breaths, and decided that she'd get it over with. Also at that very moment, Beauty and Teacup arrive at Muffin's side. "Giving Pumpkin her just desserts, huh?" asked Beauty. "Yep. This is gonna be good." "I guess it would stink if we were in Pumpkin's shoes." said Teacup to Beauty. "I mean, she didn't even do that actually. She just happened to be there." Muffin gives a look of shock and listens in on their chatter. "Yeah. After all, it was us who agreed to break Muffin for her outfit in the first place." Beauty added. "You did WHAT!?" Muffin screamed, enraged again. She then gains the attention of the other pets. "Everyone, the show's called off. It won't happen, so go home!" The majority of the crowd, except Beauty and Teacup, left, many of them groaning. Muffin turned back to the cat and dog that started it all. "YOU MONSTERS!! How could you not feel ashamed about making me think that Pumpkin blabbed about me!? And bottom line, she's your friend, and she ended up being treated like me because you blamed her for everything!" "Well, at least the two of us can get photos of her." Beauty said, as she and Teacup got out cameras. At that moment, the door began to open. "PUMPKIN, WAIT!" Muffin dashed over and landed on Pumpkin, making them fall into the house. The two's cameras flash, but they both only got a snapshot of Muffin's rear, making them blush. Muffin shuts the door. "What? But I thought you wanted me to humiliate myself in front of everybody." a confused Pumpkin spoke. "Look, I found out about the truth from the two "yours trulys" out there. I got the wrong gal, and I'm VERY, VERY sorry I put you through all of this." All throughout her apology, she began welling up. Pumpkin gets up from the floor and hugs her for comfort. "It's okay. I forgive you. Still best friends?" "Still best friends." Muffin hugs her back, then has an idea. "Now, about those two troublemakers." LATER Beauty and Teacup are now forced to endure the same treatment Muffin went through. They are both wearing colorful, abstract dresses in the middle of town square, where everybody was coming up to them and laughing. "Hey, Beauty." Teacup squeaked. "Y-yeah?" Beauty whined. "Why do I feel a deep sense of regret?" "I dunno, but I think I feel it, too!" Pumpkin and Muffin, meanwhile, were walking by, not seeming to notice or care. "We'll go back to hanging out at the sauna?" asked Pumpkin. "Yes, let's go!" Muffin replied, running ahead at the thought. "Hey, wait for me!" Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfics starring canon characters Category:Palace Pet Affairs